


reverse

by kalypsobean



Category: The Firm (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, Implied kink, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-24 12:03:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20907374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalypsobean/pseuds/kalypsobean





	reverse

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sandrine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandrine/gifts).

There were things Mitch wouldn't let him do; things that he needed, wanted. Things that with anyone else were nothing, even if he intended them - a bruise, a mark that went too deep. He needed them like air; he could live in the city, with its air filled with noise and steam and smoke, but in nature, where the air was more pure and nobody else for miles, he thrived. He always liked sending them away with a reminder, a scar that would only work its way out of one's soul if he let them go.

He didn't expect to be satisfied so easily; he didn't expect to be here. He couldn't mark Mitch; he couldn't let the world know he'd cornered his prey and won, because his game mattered little to anyone else and there was always more at stake, always some other claim on his attention, some other matter needing his personal touch. 

But Mitch could mark him, and nobody would care that he had a line of healing marks down one thigh and bruises across his shoulders, or that bliss meant kneeling here, still, waiting for another while the world took care of itself, for once.


End file.
